


One of His Own

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick is back from Spyral, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Housewarming, and everyone is happy about it, scenes we didn't get to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Dick's freshly back from Spyral and apartment hunting. Little Does he know his dad has already got that covered.





	One of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> For Batfam week 2018 day 3 Homecoming.

“Why are we stopping here? I thought we were heading to dinner?” Dick asked, craning his head to look up at the apartments they’d just parked in front of. 

“We are.” Bruce said, in that tone that told Dick he was hiding a whole batcave full of stuff. “We’ve just got to pick someone up first.” 

Dick raised an eyebrow then grinned at him, “Are we meeting a your latest secret lover? Am I the lucky one who gets to break the news to Alfred?” 

Bruce didn’t acknowledge his teasing, instead he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, “We don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

Them? Dick was sure Bruce had said someone. Emphasis on _one_. He shrugged and climbed out of the car, following Bruce up the concrete steps and onto the second floor. They stopped at the first door and knocked. 

If Dick had been expecting a woman draped in jewels or some fancy evening gown, or even just Selina (who was often both) he was disappointed. That faded as his tired and hungry brain told him it was Alfred, smiling and as impeccably dressed as Dick’s imaginary woman was, standing in the door. A head of dark hair poked around him and a familiar scowl looked up at them. 

“Do not just stand there, come in or Pennyworth’s dinner will start to burn.” 

Alfred’s face took on a familiar look of long suffering attachment just shy of an eye-roll, and he stepped back to let them in. Dick followed Bruce, bewildered and unsure. But parts of his family were there and that was enough to taunt him into the apartment that smelled of pot roast and fresh bread. 

It was comfortably furnished with everything in dark tones to match the floors and cabinets. A huge couch rested in the front room, with cushions fluffy enough they might devour Dick if he sat down. Across from it was an entertainment center, filled with familiar and well loved movie and game titles. Dick’s elephant clock sat on one of the shelves counting time with a swish swish of its trunk. 

He found more of his stuff everywhere he looked. One of his favorite blankets from the manor folded over the side of an armchair. His Flying Graysons posters hanging artfully on the living room wall. He moved like a ghost into one of the bedrooms. A guest room by the look of it (already decorated with some of Damian’s art). The next had a dark coverlet over the bed and Zitka sitting comfortably against the pillows. 

He stepped inside and picked up the stuffed toy, holding it gently between his hands. Something hot twinged behind Dick’s eyes, and his throat felt thick.  He remembered this apartment now. He’d spent his two weeks back in Gotham hunting for a place to live. Dick had liked it. It had felt homey and comfortable and perfect. He had not liked the price. Not when he was trying to find a nice place on a budget of ‘just come back from faking my death’ and ‘didn't choose to be a spy for the pay rate’.

“Nowhere else we looked seemed to fit you like this place did.” Bruce said. 

Dick turned to find him in the doorway, leaning against the wood. There was a small smile on his face, and all those secrets Dick had heard earlier seemed to pour out in his comfortable stance and the proof dotted around Dick. 

“I know you’ll be off soon enough chasing the Owls, but this way you’ll always have a place of your own if you want it. One that’s not the manor.” There was a wry twist of his smile at this, “It’s better than that dump you almost settled on the other day.” 

Dick let out a choked laugh. It was a hundred times better than the dump he’d almost settled on. The dump he was going with because he wasn’t going to be in town much longer. Because he did need a little breathing room from the manor. 

His eyes were still hot and he was pretty sure any words would end up sobs. He covered the few feet between them and barreled into Bruce with a hug. Zitka tight at Bruce’s back. His dad’s arms came around him to squeeze, and Dick felt a kiss pressed into his hair. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Dick said, sniffing. 

He pulled back and ran the back of his hand across his nose, sniffing. “I guess I shouldn’t cry before dinner, hu?”

“You can do whatever you’d like, it’s your apartment.” Bruce told him, fishing into his pocket for a set of keys.

Dick took them, fingering the silver ridges, “It’s silly. I’ve had apartments before, but I--” he looked up, “Just, thanks.” 

“Are you two going to fawn over the decorations forever or will you join us for dinner?” Damian said, coming down the hallway. 

Dick grinned at him, and set Zitka and the keys down on the dresser,  _ his _ dresser, before darting over to scoop Damian into his arms. His brother huffed, but allowed Dick to hold him close, even going so far as to wrap his arms around Dick's neck.

“I bet you helped with the decorating didn’t you? The place looks great.” Dick said. 

Damian’s cheeks flushed pink, “I did no such thing. I’m only here to inform you that the second room is not to be let without my expressed permission.” 

“Of course.” Dick said, as they moved back out into the main part of the apartment. 

The kitchen was large and open, and Alfred smiled at them as he basted butter onto fresh rolls. Bruce joined him and Alfred set him to work getting something ready. Damian squirmed in Dick’s arms. Dick set him down, but kept an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m really glad you’re here, kiddo.” Dick said, “We haven’t had a lot of time to catch up since I’ve been back.”

“Tt. You have been busy settling in.” 

Dick squeezed his shoulder, “That doesn't mean I should neglect brother time. I’ve missed you. So much.” Every day he’d been away with Spyral. Every day since Damian’s death. Every day since he’d been back. 

Damian leaned into him, his own arm going around Dick’s waist, an understanding between them, “As have I, Richard.” 

Dinner was perfect. Perfectly made (and Dick made sure to tell Alfred it was as many times as the man would allow). Perfect company. Just perfect. By the time they were done everyone was stuffed and Dick tried to shoo them all to the couch while he tidied but Alfred insisted on at least supervising.

Alfred pointed out where each thing went as Dick finished washing and drying pots and pans and chatted with him. They talked about the manor and Alfred’s family. Tim’s latest plots and how Duke was settling in. 

Dick put the last pan away and settled the final fork into the dishwasher and wiped his hands. When he finished he gave Alfred a hug, as tight a squeeze as he could manage without worrying about cracking the man’s back. Alfred didn’t seem surprised, and hugged him back.

“I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you home and alive.” he said. 

Dick squeezed a little tighter, “I’m sorry for not telling you.” 

Alfred pulled away and put a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t blame you, my boy. I know how Master Bruce can be.” there was a mischievous twinkle to his eyes, “I let him know exactly how I felt about the deception the moment he was able to comprehend my displeasure in the form of over-salted meals for a week.” 

Dick laughed at that, “Alfie, you are the best.” 

Alfred smiled, and they moved to join Bruce and Damian in the living room. Alfred took the chair and Dick squeezed himself between Bruce and Damian, setting in for an evening of chatting and good company in a place he could call his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't get to really see Dick settle back into Gotham after he got back from Spyral and I thought it would be fun to explore a quieter time between him, Alfred, Bruce, and Damian.


End file.
